draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Akane
Akane is a necromancer and occasional healer, who some may consider 'creepy'. She is often seen overlooking the supplies of Hono Manor's infirmary or tending to her creatures in her cave. Background Akane was a single child, born into a successful merchant family. She led a normal life- she had friends, an education, did her chores and occasionally helped her parents with their job. She was the perfect child, being polite and obedient. One day, when she was returning from an errand her parents sent her off to do, she found a dirty, ragged book laying in an alley. Curiosity took her, and she decided to keep the book. As Akane went back home she kept the book hidden from her parents and discovered it to be a grimoire, filled with lessons on the dark arts. She took a particular interest in necromancy, and soon began to set out after school to find anything dead that she could find. Akane started small: squirrels, rabbits, snakes, all brought to life under the spells she had taught herself. No one suspected a thing as months and years past and she moved on to larger animals. By twelve, she was bringing up deer and wolves. At fifteen, she finally tried to bring up a person. A nerve-wracking experience, but her spells proved successful. Soon enough she tried again, and then again, with human bodies. Still, no one knew. Eventually, Akane became bored of bringing up the corpses of those long dead. She had started to find them bland, and so decided to create something new. Days passed before she finally finished her new project, who would be known as Spook. The creature was definitely grotesque, but Akane didn't mind in the slightest. In the end, she decided to keep it alive. However, there was one problem- It followed her everywhere. Even while the monster followed her every whim, it always wandered back to her later on. One day, one of Akane's classmates noticed something in the window. There was a scream, and the shattering of glass. Akane's heart dropped as there was the creature she had created, in the broken window, going to her. Everyone in the classroom was appalled, and some quickly made the connection between Akane and the creature when they realized it wasn't going to attack her. They knew that whatever it was, it wasn't natural, and it sat there like a dog waiting for orders from it's owner in front of her. Classes ended that very moment, and rumors spread like wildfire throughout the town. Days passed, and people began to fear Akane. Her parents were mortified to have a child such as her, shopkeepers refused to sell their services to Akane, her friends abandoned her and some people began to throw insults and assaults. Slowly, Akane began to make an emotional barrier, learning to hide her emotions. Soon after, she was void of any visible emotion to all and any. She was determined to make sure no one in her hometown would see her cry, and she was successful in reaching her goal. Weeks passed, and her town began to see less and less of her. One day, she disappeared altogether, and so did the creature that followed her. Akane had set out into the world, tired of the constant, looming threat her former home held, and with her she brought the book that had started it all. Akane wandered for years with her creature, eventually finding refuge in a small cave in the mountains of Drealms. There, she created more creatures, and made herself a new home. Eventually, she came to find Hono Manor, and has begun to act as a healer there as well. Personality Due to the shell Akane has created, she rarely shows any emotion to anyone or anything. Lately she has been showing it more than usual, but she can still be considered 'creepy' by some due to the lack of tone in her voice and the neutral look she wears at all times. She is usually soft-spoken and simply likes to observe what is going on around her. She does care dearly for her friends, even though they may not see it.Category:Character